Rain
by LesserWraith
Summary: Toothless wonders why Hiccup is standing alone and letting the rain wet him.
1. Rain

**A little short drabble about rain. RainyMood and Heavy Rain songs (e.g. Painful Memories) are recommended! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rain. Such a weird word.

Ray-n. Ray-in. Rey-in. The more you pronounce it, the less meaning it has.

Tooth-less. Too-th-le-ss. Hic- up. Hi-ck-up.

I don't get it. Hiccup says that it's a rare occurrence because 'we live so far up', so it usually snows instead, but the question is: why call it with such a weird name?

Reign. Ray'un. Rey'un.

It makes no sense.

Then again, Hiccup standing in front of his house, letting the rain wet him, doesn't make sense either.

He's been there for several hours, just standing there and gazing into the distance. Humans, from what I've seen, have tender skin, and are easily irritated when they become wet. They wear clothes to block the precipitated water out, do everything they can to get out of this natural occurrence, but yet, Hiccup's just _standing_ there, letting the water irritate his skin and making him feel cold.

And he didn't even stop me when I went outside, past him, to chill off in the rain, alone! _That's_ unusual.

Dragons have scaly bodies, so the water just slides off, giving us no irritation at all. It feels soft and cold and maybe relaxing, but otherwise is just another deterrent to flying. It's far too little to drink, and the wind and lightning that often accompanies it has sent many, many dragons off course or even to their demise.

Still, I haven't felt this kind of cold water for a long time. Snow usually takes away all the slipperiness of the water away, and that's no fun.

As I watch from the distance, I see the clouds gather up more and more densely, signalling that even more rain will follow. I should be heading in soon, but the rain just feels so _cold__._ Not seawater cold, but cold cold, the kind of cold that you'd want on your body after a stressing day to relieve yourself of your frustrations and pains.

Is that what Hiccup's doing now? Letting the rain soak him so he can forget about his sadnesses?

Improbable.

For a thing, rain is a very depressing trait of the weather. Its constant downpour of water rattling on house roofs and metals plague even dragons constantly, especially since the Den is far lower than Hiccup's village. Their wetness and depression brings sadness and painful memories to all beings alike, and only when the rain ends and the sun comes out do people and dragons revel.

So, what is he doing? He isn't even standing _in_ the rain. He's under the roof, letting only one side of him get wet. Is that supposed to symbolize something? Hiccup's front side is wet, but also cool. On the other paw, Hiccup's back is dry, but not cold.

Maybe that's a metaphor for something. If you want to feel the sweetness of the cold rain, you also have to get wet as well. Does that mean that all happiness come with a cost?

He also periodically extends his hand into the rain, bringing it farther from and closer to him at random intervals. That must mean something as well. Hiccup never does anything without a reason.

As you extend your hand out, more and more of your arm gets wet, but you feel colder.

As you retract your hand back, less and less of your arm gets wet, but you feel less cold.

If feeling chilly in the rain means being happy, like me, then I guess I can say that:

If you indulge yourself too much, the prices you pay will be astronomically high. Plus, you will feel disappointed at other sources or degrees of happiness because they give you less happiness than what you reveled in before.

If you deprive yourself of these happiness(es), you pay the price of being depressed. You yearn for the cold, the chilliness of the rain, but you don't want to get wet.

So much like love.

If you aren't willing to step into and stand the wetness of the rain, you'll never be able to enjoy the happiness of its cold and liberation.

Is the reason why Hiccup is standing in the middle of them two, half in rain and half not, because he hopes that it will be best for him?

The storm's getting stronger. I sense a lightning bolt in the distance. I get up from my stationary position and slowly walk towards the house.

I'm going to drag him inside, regardless of his want to stay in the rain. It's his _needs_ that are more important, and he needs to get _warm_ before he catches a cold.

And _that_ makes sense.

* * *

**A/N: You should really try it, you know. Stand halfway between rain and no rain, and watch the water hit only one side of you. Makes for good thinking!**


	2. Umbrella

**There's this song that I really like- "The Grey Umbrella". It's a Thai song, and it's about- you guessed it- rain. Translations below!**

* * *

Splish.

Splash.

Drop.

Patter.

Gush.

The sounds that the villagers make up to vocalise the sound of rain are ridiculous.

Rain doesn't even _sound_ like that. What kind of rain goes _splash__?_

None, of course.

Para Para.

The sound that the Eastern people use to symbolise rain.

Not only does it appear inaccurate, it even misleads the people into thinking that these words actually have _meaning__._

It's just supposed to be a symbolisation of the sounds of rain as it hits the ground, the roofs of houses, the humans that foolishly stand under it.

Well, _most_ humans.

Hiccup is at it again. It's the second day that Berk has had rain in a year, and it's also the second day that Hiccup's in it. What is wrong with him?

He is standing in the rain, but this time, with an _umbrella__._ I've heard that it's a contraption that Hiccup invented, and that keeps out the rain. Smart thing of him to think of.

He's holding it up, blocking the rain from hitting him. Surprisingly, his face looks sad.

Why?

He has an umbrella with him. He isn't getting wet. Why is he sad?

What does this umbrella symbolise?

Does it indicate shelter or protection? Safely and security?

If so, then why does he look so depressed? Is it the sound of rain getting to him?

It must mean something else, this foldable contraption.

After a while, he closes the umbrella and hugs it tightly to his chest.

Why?

He's getting wet now. He's letting the rain fall onto his delicate skin, the cool water soaking into his clothes, his hair, his everything, despite having the umbrella with him. He's not _using_ it at all. He has the means to stop the rain from hitting him, but yet he just holds it there, close to his chest, and not above his head, where he will be safe from the descending rain.

What intrigues me even more is why his sadness seems to be decreasing.

It's still there, of course, by the look of his face, but he seems... happier.

Happier that the rain is hitting him, even though he has an umbrella.

What does it mean?

Isn't the umbrella supposed to make you happier by blocking away the rain?

Does the umbrella mean pain?

By allowing yourself to be pained in something light, like the rain, you avoid being pained in something worse, like the umbrella?

No. It doesn't make sense. The umbrella does not pain you. It helps you.

Hiccup looks up at the sky, at the falling rain, closes his eyes, throws the umbrella away from him.

And guess what? He's _smiling_ now.

That umbrella must have been very heavy. He must not have wanted that extra weight.

Suu.

The sound that the southeastern use to symbolise rain.

It all comes to me suddenly.

The umbrella stands for attachment. The attachment to sorrow, to pain, to anger.

If you hold onto these heavy memories and sadnesses with you all the time, it will pull your life down. It will make you _sad__._

But if you let go of them, if you throw them away, you will be free from your past. You rid of the burdens that have made your life miserable.

You will be happy.

The sky is always changing. It is the umbrella that doesn't.

It is there to only be extra weight on your already filled mind. Open it, and you block yourself from the inevitable changes that the sky will bring to you anyway.

I snort at that.

Some people take their whole lives looking for the cure to sadness. They meditate, try to find inner peace, try to understand themselves is terribly complicated ways.

Little do they know, that like Hiccup, they have to start from the simplest of things.

It's called letting go.

**T**

And, now that he's found his happiness, he's definitely going back in the house.

The ever changing sky is _really_ going to give him a cold this time.

* * *

**The Grey Umbrella (ร่มสีเทา)- by Watcharawalee- translation (sorry for any mistakes!)**

I asked myself where happiness is

A man walked by and asked me for an umbrella

But I didn't know why, for he also had his own

He asked me that if I wanted to be happy,

why not close that umbrella for a while?

Look up at the passing days and see the water splash on your eyes

Is it still wet? Or is there no rain?

There is nothing certain under the sky

It'll darken and it'll shine

There may be a rainstorm, or simply the passing wind

The happiness that you've been looking for so long

Isn't anywhere far; it's right here.

I smile more than every time I have

The happiness that I've been looking for is here

Just understand it and don't cling onto it

It's just an umbrella... only an umbrella

There is nothing certain under the sky

It'll darken and it'll shine

There may be a rainstorm, or simply the passing wind

The happiness that you've been looking for so long

Isn't anywhere far; it's right here.

I see you with that umbrella, full of fragments and tears

I feel bad when I see it

You're not the only one who's suffering, so am I

Trust me, why don'y you try and throw that heavy umbrella away

Throw it away

There is nothing certain under the sky

It'll darken and it'll shine

There may be a rainstorm, or simply just clouds

The happiness that you've been looking for so long

Isn't anywhere far

If you don't cling onto it,

You won't be sad

You will meet change throughout your whole life

No matter how happy or sad someone is,

It's just how you look at it


End file.
